Jessy Lynn makes a Visit
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Jessy Lynn is a famous writer. Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer, is her brother. She was asked to watch Adrien for a month while Gabriel is away on business. One-Shot.


**R &R! Just a fun little one-shot to include me. I will be famous one day. I will own a publishing company! Just a little preview of what I see! Jessy Lynn is the name, Writing is the game. If you like Young Justice or Teen Titans- check out my other stories! If you guys notice any mistakes, tell moi!**

A phone connects people to each other all over the world. So a brother who decided move to an English speaking bureau in Paris can talk to his sister who wanted to remain in America. This brother and sister haven't talked in ages. But the brother needs the help of the sister.

" _Please Jessy. I'm saying please." Oh yes. His sister is the world-famous writer, Jessy Lynn. But that's not all._

 _Jessy sighs as she says, "Gabriel." Her brother is the world-famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. "I don't know. I never even met the kid."_

" _I'll introduce you to him. He's a really easy kid. I promise."_

" _Okay, lil bro. I'll fly to Paris and watch your son for an entire month."_

That's how Jessy Lynn found herself getting out of a limo in front of the Agreste household in Paris. She has a cafe latte in her hand. A black t-shirt on. Over that, she has a black and white plaid shirt with the buttons open. Black capri leggings, with a short, loosely hung skirt on- black. And Black socks and sneakers. She smiles as her driver pulls out her suitcase and her backpack from the trunk. He throws on the backpack and wheels the suitcase next to her.

"Shall we Madame."

"Please, just Jessy is fine. And sure we shall." As they approach the door, four children are heard walking up the driveway. She turns slowly. She knows one of them must be Adrien.

They pause as they notice the strange woman standing on Adrien's front step.

Only one recognized her. "You're Jessy Lynn."

She nods. "What is your name girly?"

"Alya."

"Well Alya, are you friends with Adrien?"

Alya turns to Adrien. She takes a deep breath. She can't control the smile on her face. "You know Jessy Lynn?"

Adrien shakes his head slightly. "No. I'm sorry, Miss Lynn. What are you doing here?"

"Jessy shakes her head. "Lynn isn't my last name. Might as well call me Jessy then. Or preferably Aunt Jessy. I'm your father's sister. I'm here to watch over you for a month while he handles some business out of the country.

Alya squeals. "Jessy. Lynn. Is. Going. To. Be. In. Paris. For A. Month." She takes a deep breath. "This is the best news I have ever heard."

"Are you a writer hun?" Jessy Lynn questioned.

"Well yeah. I'd love to work for you." Alya blurted out.

Marinette, coming out of shock, turns Alya to herself. "I never seen you gush before?"

Alya waves her off. "Jessy Lynn is my idol. I am so aloud to fangirl."

Jessy laughs softly. "Honey, we will talk about a possible position for you at my company. Later. We have an entire month. I need to speak to my brother right now." Jessy turns the doorknob. "I don't think he'll mind if I let myself in."

"I do mind sis. But I'll get over it."

"Good to see you, Gabe."

"Do not call me that." Gabriel stands right in front of her now with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Father. I never knew you had a sister." Adrien says.

"Because I never told you, son."

"Okay. Two things. Why is that child calling you father? And second. Why you never tell him about me?"

"To answer in order. I am his father. And a simple because I did not feel like it."

"The word dad exist bro. I already regret coming here to help you out."

"Just knock it off. Here." He hands her the piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?"

"Adriens diet. It must be followed to the T."

She takes one look at it before cringing. "You are barely feeding this child."

"He is a model."

"Oh okay. So let's place a growing boy on a suicide diet because he is a model. Right. Good call brother."

"I do not see the issue with this diet. It is highly recommended."

"Boys have high metabolisms. They need carbs and sugars and fatty foods. In moderation of course."

"He's my son. I expect you to follow this diet to the T. Understand?"

Jessy rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah. I understand." Once Gabriel turns his back to face his son, Jessy crumbles the paper up and throws it over her right shoulder.

"Adrien, you are in good hands. I assume. I will be back in a month. For this month, you will not have the services of bodyguard or Nathalie. I am taking both of them with me. But your aunt is just as rich and powerful as I am. I trust you will be safe."

"He will be fine," Jessy assured.

Gabriel pats Adrien on the shoulder. He walks slowly to the door. "Take care of my son, sister."

"Stop taking the fun out of this. The kid will be fine. Stop worrying so much. I use to change your diapers. I think I can handle a teenager."

Gabriel nods slightly. He carries his own suitcase out the door. Closes the door and he is out of sight. Jessy smiles softly and blurts out, "Ice cream anyone?"

"That isn't included in my diet." Jessy takes a long sip of her coffee before placing the cup on a table. She points to the crumbled piece of paper. "I threw that sick diet out. With me, you will have coffee, ice cream, candy, and more. Whatever you want kiddo."

Nino punched Adrien, softly, in the shoulder. "Your aunt is pretty cool, eh?"

Adrien nods. "Yeah. Guess this will be okay."

"Alya," Jessy calls out. Alya looks at Jessy, directly in the eye. "Let's discuss opportunities with my company." Jessy looks at Adrien. "You don't mind me helping your friend? I promise you and I will do anything you want."

"I don't mind." He thinks for a moment before calling her, "Aunt Jessy."

 **My father and I wrote a book. Author: Kevin Rifflard Sr; Writer: Jessy Lynn! The title: The Year I Rode my Snowmobile to the North pole! Please purchase it when it becomes available!**


End file.
